


Conversations lead somewhere

by Groovy82



Category: White Collar RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovy82/pseuds/Groovy82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Matt talk after Tim learns Simon leaves Matt for someone else. What happens at the end of the conversation might be the beginning of something new for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations lead somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> I have this on LJ under the name jersey_girl_82. Thought I"d post it here though.

They were in New York a week when Tim learned Simon left Matt for some actor he was doing PR work for. Tim knew all to well how it felt to lose the love of your life to someone else. Three years ago he worked on a movie with his wife, Elsa. During that time she became close with the director of the movie. A year after they finished filming she met up with him at a party in LA, filing for divorce soon after.

They’d just wrapped up filming ‘withdrawal‘-the season two opener-and were done for the weekend. Tim didn’t see his young co-star come out of this dressing room and that worried him. He waited until everyone was gone then knocked on the door. After a minute or so he heard Matt’s voice from the other side telling him to come in, so he did. When he entered the room he saw his friend sitting on the couch staring at his lap-top while drinking beer he took from the set.

“How are you holding up, Matty?” Tim asked, as he sat next to Matt.

“I got the final decree of the divorce the day before I returned to New York. He said he wanted to have it done before he moved in with Topher.”

“Topher Grace? The guy from That 70’s show?”

“Yeah.”

“You know it gets easier. It might not seem like it now but someday it will.”

Tim saw that Matt was looking at Topher’s IMDB page. The Picture the site showed was a head-shot that looked as if it had been taken at some sort of event. He draped his arm comfortingly over Matt’s shoulders.

“Simon had been doing PR for him for two years and I never saw it coming.” He drank some of beer. “I thought being married meant forever.”

“I use to think so too. What about the kids?”

“I’ll get to see them. I‘ve been a part of their lives so long that Simon and I worked it out where I‘d see them on weekends and holidays.” Matt realized something after he spoke. “Is it always like that when marriages end?”

“Yes.” He said. He had the same arrangement with Elsa. He knew Matt wasn’t their biological father, so he was glad his friend still got to see them.

“When did it get easier for you? Have you ever gotten over her?” Matt asked.

“I‘ve made my peace with Elsa being with someone else I am over her and will remember our life together fondly, but I do miss her sometimes.”

“I miss Simon.”

“I know.” He brushed his fingers comfortingly threw Matt’s hair. “It’s hard at first. Wondering if it was you, if you could’ve done something different to make them stay. But you know they’ve fallen for someone else and it hurts like being stabbed in the heart.” He looked over and sat the pained expression on his friend’s face.

“I’m sorry.”

“No it’s ok.” Matt said. Finishing off the beer. “It does hurt. We’ve been together for a long time raised his kids together, I loved him. Six months ago when we separated I thought it was a fling. I kept waiting for it to end hoping he‘d come home.”

Tim didn’t say anything he just pulled Matt in for a hug. Matt returned the hug while resting his head on Tim’s chest. Tim buried his face in Matt’s hair and they sat like that for a long time. Matt lifted his head up so he was staring right into Tim’s eyes. Without thinking Tim leaned in and placed his lips on Matt’s. The kiss was light, soft, and lasted only until Tim tried pulling away, but Matt wouldn’t let go. Matt leaned up pressing his lips hard onto Tim’s. The older man’s eyes went wide when he felt Matt’s tongue slid into his mouth.

This was not good, Tim thought as Matt’s fingers tangled in his hair. Yes they were both single but Matt had just gotten divorced. Who was Tim to complain, when he’d been harboring feelings for the young actor some time after they started working together. He never thought of himself as gay even when filming Big Eden, he just played the part. This was different and he wanted it to be persuade, but not right now.

“We should leave so they can close the studio.” Tim said, reluctantly breaking the kiss.

“Yes we should.”

Both men stood and walked out the door, they stopped when they got outside. It was eight O’clock and already dark and cold on this late March evening.

Matt grabbed Tim’s arm and turned him so they were facing each other. “Tim, about what happened.”

“We shouldn‘t have done that. I shouldn‘t have done that, not like this.” He said.

“Why are you so freaked out?”

They heard the studio cleaning crew walking out into the parking lot.

“Matty, if you need anything this weekend, just call me.” Tim said before heading to his car.

Later that evening Matt stood outside of Tim’s apartment. It was just a little kiss noting to get upset about. Yes is was done after he told Tim about Simon leaving him, and he didn’t stop Tim from kissing him. Is that what Tim was worried about? Matt thinking he was a jerk for making a pass at him while he vented about his ex, he could never think that. Maybe if he told Tim the whole truth things would‘ve been different. Simon did leave him for someone else, that part was true. The second thing was something that even Matt didn’t believe until tonight when Tim kissed him.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a moment Tim answered already dressed in gray sleep pants and a white t-shirt.

“Hey Matty.” He said. “Is everything ok?”

“No.” Matt walked in and closed the doo. “I need to talk to you.”

“About what?” He looked nervous as he sat on the couch, and motioned for Matt to sit next to him.

“I didn‘t tell you everything tonight.” Tim watched him as he kept talking. “While we were going threw everything, Simon accused me of being in love with you.”

"I shouldn't have kissed you, it was a mistake."

“I told him he was wrong.” Matt said ignoring Tim. “Then I realized maybe he’s not wrong.”

"Are you sure he wasn‘t wrong?"

"Yes."

" Why didn't you tell me this tonight?”

“I didn't know how you felt until tonight.”

“We work together things could get messy if anyone finds out. We have to be discreet, and...”

Tim’s words were cut off by a pair of soft lips covering his. Matt moved so he was sitting in Tim’s lap, feeling his strong arms wrap around him. Tim started kissing Matt back as Matt moved closer and wrapped his arms around Tim's waist.

“And if the network finds out are careers will be toast.” Tim said after breaking the kiss, but not letting go. “I know all of that but I still want to see where this goes. Don’t you?”

“Yes.” He said, Matt stood from the couch. “It’s getting late, I should go.”

‘It’s Friday night no work to morrow, and we’re not going back to LA until next weekend. I ordered pizza and have a full six-pack of beer in the fridge. Care to join me for dinner?”

“What kind of Pizza?”

“Large, Supreme with extra cheese”

“How can I say no to that? I’ll get the beer and bring it in here.”

Just then there was a knock at the door. It was the delivery guy, Tim went to answer it as Matt headed into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this story wasn't too sappy, ttaht's the kind of thing I'm use to writting. :)


End file.
